Multicultural Encounters
by Silvermoon of Forestclan
Summary: I have taken various Hetalia characters and placed them in some of the situations Bella comes across. For example, who would really be cool with a random guy watching you as you sleep? Not me, and I hope not many others. - maybe well written Twi-bashing


For the purpose and duration of my fanfiction imagine, if only briefly, that all those Hetalians that we know and love are girls (even Poland, despite evidence that he was already was and Hungary, who definitely already was).

It would make all our lives easier if you could do this- and can you really imagine prissy, stuck-up Edward even for one moment dating a guy?

I didn't think so.

I have taken various Hetalia characters and placed them in some of the situations Bella from- I can't say it- _that_ series comes across. For example, who would _really_ be cool with a random guy watching you _as you sleep_? Not me and I hope not many others. Maybe Belarus if it was her precious Ivan.

Because I don't always refer to the characters by name I've put who it is at the top of each scene/drabble. Also, because I'm probably going to do each scene slightly differently, thoughts may or may not be in italics. Although I'm sure you'll find that obvious enough.

**.**

**.**

**America:**

I was late to class but that was alright. I was the hero after all. And heroes have much more important things to do than watching a boring video in a boring class with absolutely nil other awesome and heroic people. I could be saving the world!

Every week I wrote down my ideas for protecting the world and sent them off to the White House. Dad worked there so they got in somehow (although I don't know if they made it to the president or just his secretary) and it was only a matter of time until they wrote back! (what if his secretary was chucking them away in jealousy! I had better go check it out! Just coz _my_ ideas are better. Sheesh.)

Anyway, where was I? Right. I had to post it today and I woke up late _by accident_ and of course it was more important than going to school. That should be a given. And two hours was _not_ unreasonably late, no matter what certain figureheads may or may not have pointed out.

"Hello"

I jumped in surprise and turned to face the boy sitting next to me. Had he been there before...?

"I apologize for ignoring you before. It was very rude of me. My name is Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

I frowned uneasily at the snowy pale skin covering his palm and didn't take it. "You remind me of my brother..." I paused for a moment to think. "Who are you again?"

**.**

**.**

**Russia:**

He looked at me, sorrow evident in his eyes. "I can't be with you." It almost sounded as if he were begging, but for what, I didn't know. "I'm too dangerous for you."

My eyes narrowed and I drew my pipe out of my school bag, twirling it between my fingers. _It was nice that there wasn__'__t security screening at this small, pitiful school. That would have put a damper in some of my plans._ My eyebrow quirked and the intricate dance suddenly stopped, the pipe clenched firmly in my fist. "_You__'__re_ dangerous?" My tone was incredulous.

I took one, menacing step forward and he almost instinctively cowed back. My smile grew and around me I felt my aura rising. "You think _you__'__re _dangerous."

I turned around, polished my pipe with the cuff of my sleeve for a moment, turned back, considered it for a moment and then carefully placed it on the hood of my car. I reached into my pocket, drew out my phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes." I said without my usual trace of fear, "Where are you right now? I'm at school. Feeling up for a bit of fun? You can bring your knife."

The voice at the other end of the phone paused and then spoke up with an almost maniacal glee. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes then sister."

I looked back at Edward to watch his expression. Defiance, slight fear and, oddly, confidence.

It didn't take long for that to change.

**.**

**.**

**Australia:**

I stopped mid-stride at his call and whirled around angrily. "Why didn't you let me become a vampire when I had the chance! And your prissy, stuck-up family definitely won't change me! I'd struck a deal with that bloody Pom* and now you've gone and ruined it!"

Edward held his hands up, placatory, and maneuvered so there was a bit of space between us. "I can't damn your soul. Mine is already." His eyes searched me, looking for a trace of understanding. "As your boyfriend I can't let that happen. No, it is my duty to prevent that from happening".

My expression hardened. "Who gave you the bloody right. I'm not your girlfriend and have no intention of that ever happening." My voice was icy. "And for your information, I'm an atheist."

He couldn't hide his shock and I used his silence to continue. "I really don't like you right now. And y'no what? I think this arvo I might get some of my… _friends*_ to come and visit." I turned around, just as suddenly as before, and began to walk away. A small smile formed on my lips, the first since I had been admitted to this awful, bogan riddled- _honestly, you think they__'__d afford better_- hospital. "No worries, 'ay, mate?"

And with that, I left.

_Bloody Yanks these days. So full of themselves. _

**_._**

*I don't think it mentions his nationality in- _that_- series, although it's probably implied that he's American not English. In case you didn't realize, I am referring to James, the main 'baddie' in the first book.

*Friends i.e. Russia and other scary countries.

**.**

**.**

**Poland:**

He shook his head. "I drink animal blood. But I'm still dangerous to humans- you have no idea how much I want to tear into your throat."

I waved my hand dismissively. "I can apply the Poland rule. Tell me more."

He looked confused at my statement but continued. "I also can't sleep. At all."

_He can__'__t sleep?_ For a brief moment I felt a flash of sympathy but my curiosity overtook it. Sympathy was overrated. "So, like, what do you do at night then?"

His hands shifted on the steering wheel, waiting for me to get in, and his eyes avoided mine.

I pouted, refusing to get in until he answered my questions. "It's totally uncool to ignore me, you know."

He looked up, back down, and up again. "I've been watching you sleep."

It took a few moments for it to sink in but when it did I stumbled back. _Totally NOT COOL. He was watching me sleep. He was watching me sleep, therefore he was a stalker. He was a stalker just like that creepy Russian kid!_

I backed way, slowly at first and then speeding up. Soon I broke out into a run. I fumbled to get my phone out of my pockets and pressed speed dial number 3. _Pickup, pickup. _

"Hello? Lith-"

"Lithy!" I almost shouted in relief. "Listen, there's some totally unawesome stuff happening and I need to come over and omigodLithy-Ihaveafreakingstalker!"

"Calm down. You can come over. Now, can you please…"

**.**

How cool is this! (For those who didn't already know). A mirror-image question mark indicates sarcasm or irony. (**؟**) Also used is an exclamation mark in brackets, or a question mark in brackets if it is a rhetorical question.

**.**

**.**

**North Italy:**

"I lo-"

"You're my best friend too." I smiled, happy that I had another friend. _Even if big brother Romano hated him._ I nearly frowned but quickly brushed the thoughts away and launched into a hug. Lovi would come round~

Eddie held steady beneath my weight- _even Ludwig's not that strong!-_ and I jumped off his shoulders, bouncing happily.

"Let's go get some pasta~!"

As I watched his face something changed, and then his face was once again clear.

I pouted "You should smile more. Grandpa Rome said that if you don't smile lots, your face will grow ugly."

His eyebrow quirked but he simply gestured for me to get in the car, and then we were driving to the nearby restaurant.

We entered the warm building and were guided to a table for two. An antique candelabrum lit the soft, red tablecloth and a single rose lay on a pristine, white china plate in front of my seat. I turned to Edward. "Is this for me?"

He nodded and pulled out my chair which I sunk into gratefully. "Thank you."

He seated himself down.

"Although I do prefer sunflowers. I think one of my friend's, friend's obsessions is quite catching."

I watched his expression fall.

I panicked. "Not th-that it was a bad idea or anything. You really did try. I'm sure Francis will love it!"

Something unknown flickered through him before his faced smoothed out into its normal bland expression. With this return to normality, I calmed down. Then, this time, I did frown.

"That's really not safe you know."

His expression was bewildered.

I pointed towards the candles. "Really. Not. Safe."

He still looked confused.

I sighed, and leaned forward to blow the candles out. Our table grew darker.

No-one said anything.

Deciding I had enough of this, I began bouncing on my seat. "So when do we get the pasta? I want pasta. I'm hungry. I need paaastaaa~ where's the pasta…?"

**.**

Extra:

"Eeeddwaaaaaaarrdddd. You drive so slooooooooowly."

I turned to her and frowned. This beautiful, mysterious and intoxicating girl thought this was slow? I looked at the speed and then quickly re-checked. This was much faster than any ordinary human would go at. Deciding to slow down, I pulled to a stop and then got out of the car, gesturing for her to take the driver's seat.

She looked up through her normal, half-lidded eyes, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Thanks so much!"

I watched as she clicked her belt in place and began driving. Very soon we reached the speed I had been going at, and the small needle kept climbing.

I made a strangled noise in my throat.

She turned around to look at me, no longer paying attention to the road, "Are you alright?"

I was the most scared I had ever been of a human in my life.

Both lives.

**.**

**.**

**France:**

"How on Earth did you sneak wine in here?" She asked in a scandalous tone.

I looked at her, and smirked. "Well isn't that for me to know and they, hopefully, to never find out."

I held the bottle reverently in my hands; this was an old bottle, from our cellars back in France, and the likeness would not be found here in America. Opening it with relish, I ignored the cheap cafeteria food in favour of a deep glass of the blood-coloured liquid.

She sighed next to me, and instead began pointing out her friends. None of them caught my fancy so I searched for others to get to know and, if possible, their numbers.

It was amazing just how well-connected small-town people were.

My eyes scanned the cafeteria and found my next targ- ahem- point of _interest_. "And they would be?"

"They," the girl, Jessica if I could recall, leaned forward, "are the Cullens."

"would you care to… _introduce_ me sometime?" I raised my eyebrow in a suggestive manner, and traced my finger in a slow circle on the rim of my wineglass.

"If I could!" Jessica giggled. "They're all together though-"

I flashed her a loose smile and winked, before making my way slowly over to their table. By the time I had reached the table they were well aware of my attention, and my arms were full of roses.*

I gave the first rose to the petite girl sitting on the end, and gently raised her had to my lips. What appeared to be her partner had the honour of the second, and a caress to the cheek, and the third rose to the much larger male next to him. To the beautiful blond figure I presented the fullest rose and the last I presented to a bronze-haired teenager with a whisper in his ear.

With a small gesture, wave goodbye, I swayed back to the table where Jessica sat open-mouthed. Leaning forward, I used one finger to hold her jaw closed.

"And that, my dear, is how it's done."

**.**

*More of Francis' magic. How does he/she do it? We may never know…

Oh, and I leave up to you to decide whether or not I actually gender bent France or not…

**.**

**.**

**Liechtenstein:**

I stammered my name at the teacher nervously. When he saw how uncomfortable I looked, he gestured at the only visibly free chair.

I took baby steps in an attempt to keep away from the intimidating- _he's probably really, really kind!_- looking boy sitting at the seat next to it. Wilting under his gaze, I sat down.

All of a sudden an alarm sounded and in the panic and chaos it caused, a green and blond blur dashed into the classroom and swept me out.

_Brother could be so thoughtful. _

Behind us I could hear the screams of the trapped and dying.

**.**

... I don't know either. I was thinking something along the lines of Switzerland would do anything (ie, cause the commotion above) to save and protect his sister.

**.**

**.**

**Hungary:**

My eye twitched. What was with these backwards, small-town idiots and asking me out! I snapped the car door shut with more force than was maybe strictly necessary. Looking up, I could have sworn I saw Cullen laughing at me.

_How dare he. He set this all up nicely didn't he, hmm? I couldn't escape because his car was in the way and, sitting there, he had the perfect front-row seat. Think we're clever, do we? _This last thought was directed at him.

_Surely violence wouldn't hurt just this once? Right... right? God believed in me to make the right decision. God trusted me with this choice before, did he not? God had told me it was okay to use force on Gilbert, hadn't he?_

_But I was a lady now and couldn't hurt someone. It would be wrong. I had vowed that I would uphold my standards and beliefs and this I would not change for anyone, no matter how low they tried to make me sink... _

_But I don't truly believe it… not at this particular moment, at any case…. _

_But it was wrong! And sinful! God was not guiding me this time…_

I opened the car door again, gently.

As I stood up I made a fuss of smoothing out my many skirts and straightening my hair. I tapped my toe on the asphalt to dislodge dirt from my shoe.

I walked calmly over to Cullen's car.

Cullen looked up, his face voicing his question.

In one swift movement I drew my frying pan, smacking him across the face with a resounding crack.

As I lowered my hand, slowly now, I inspected my work and began laughing darkly.

**.**

My self-prompt for this particular oneshot was 'facepan'- Hungary's extension on facepalm. I love that phrase~ (It's like being able to shout 'England and America' or 'France and England' as an insult. Very fun.)

**.**

**.**

**Greece**

I was watching the baseball game from the sidelines when my eyes started to close. Why was I even here? Who was this family again? They seemed to think we were acquainted, but I had only ever caught the occasional sleep-filled glance of them. I had absolutely no idea of the identity of the woman accompanying me whilst the others played.

I blinked lethargically. Philosophy was a much more interesting topic…

I jerked, and awoke to find myself in the arms of… Edward, I think his name was? Yes, Edward.

"We need to get out of here, fast!"

I looked at him blankly.

"James, the tracker. He's after you!"

Corporal Kitty caught my attention, and I bent down low to let him climb on my head. "And… what does 'getting out of here' entail?"

"I don't know! Another country at the very least!"

I paused. Greece was really nice, and I had planned to go there next holidays… Nah. I voiced my thoughts out loud. "… and really, I can't be bothered. See you tomorrow."

He looked at me with more than a hint of worry. "But the tracker! James! He's going to kill you!"

I shrugged and, at the insistence of the various cats on my shoulders and head, began walking slowly home.

I could feel the stares of the various vampires on my back but I ignored them.

It was almost my bed time.

**.**

My original Greece idea was:

Edward stood up. "I love you," he passionately declared, going so far as to drop painfully onto his knees. In a louder voice, "I love you!"

No reply.

"Hello?"

The faint sound of snoring met his ears…

**.**

**.**

**Japan:**

"Bella" he crooned, causing me to frown.

"My name is Sakura"

"Sorry… Sakura," he paused, before continuing, "won't you go to the formal with me?"

I looked at him blankly, my face smooth and controlled. "I am not… _fond_ of such events."

His eyes smoldered and his next plea was quieter, more desperate, "_Please_."

I averted my eyes from his face. "I have another engagement and my schedule is otherwise occupied."

"Who with?" He demanded.

"Ah… family…"

The harsh corners of his mouth softened slightly, "They won't mind cancelling if it's this important."

"Someone…" I sought for an answer, desperately, "someone in my family has died. It is impervious that I am there for the reading of their will."  
He raised his eyebrow, not fooled, and I slumped.

"If you wish to take me to this dance, then send me a letter with your request, and I will take what you have said into consideration."

His smile grew, "I knew it! You're just hiding your true feelings. You will come with me."

I shook my head gently, distressed. "No!"

My voice was barely above a whisper.

He shook his own head at me. "It's okay to be scared. I know that you're not used to these kind of events, but I'll be there and it will be alright."

"No." My shoulders shook in anger, a barely noticeable tremor, and he did not pick up on it.

"But if you're free, wouldn't you want to come with the one you loved? I know you secretly long to go."

My breath caught in my throat. He just didn't get it! "No! I apologize greatly, but I don't love you! Your words, whilst beautiful, do nothing for me! It is not my wish to come to this formal event with you, and I do not 'secretly long to go'! My answer is no!"

**.**

**.**

**Belarus:**

He looked into my eyes, then stepped into the sunlight. The blinding rays hit his skin and shattered into a million tiny facets. My expression went immediately blank.

"You want me to leave my brother for… an overgrown ornament?" I laughed harshly, my voice grating.

"What?"

"No. Take me back to my big brother."

He shook his head, trying to convey his love through his eyes. "Please listen to me…"

My eyebrow twitched.

"I want to be with you forever."

My grin grew, a crazed look in my eyes, "Did big brother put you up to this? Did big brother tell you to distract me? It won't work! We'll be together forever!"

I turned to run back to town when he grabbed my shoulder. "Natalia…"

One by one I bent his fingers back until they snapped. "Don't touch me."

I drew my knife from its sheath, being sure to let Edward see. "I really like hurting people, you know? Especially if it's for my big brother."

He stilled.

"So it's goodbye now- or it's goodbye forever. You can choose."

I returned, unhindered.

**.**

**.**

**Switzerland:**

My eyes roamed the darkness, searching for the disturbance. I raised my gun higher. This didn't sound like Italy…

I scanned the inky black shapes of trees being tossed in the storm.

The window on the next room screeched. Inch by inch, it was being opened. I spun around, shooting as soon as I caught sight of the would-be intruder.

The body fell, and I leant over the balcony to continue the torrent of bullets. The body, riddled with holes, kept walking. I hissed in anger and grabbed a different gun. I wouldn't let them get away with trespassing on my property…

**.**

**.**

**England:**

I wandered through the woods, laughing at the comments of Flying Mint Bunny. Today I was going to meet all my friends and host a tea party at a charming little meadow I had stumbled across several months ago. By now the budding yellow flowers would be in full bloom.

Nearing the sunlit clearing I heard voices. I frowned, quickening my pace. Two people swam into view.

I arrived just in time to see my classmate, Edward, step into the light.

His skin immediately lit up, the reflections dancing in the shadows. Shimmering rainbows leapt about with his every movement.

My eyes widened and my excitement grew. I had finally found a pixie, here in the woods of America!

**.**

**.**

**South Italy:**

"What the hell!" I flinched away from him in disgust. "Don't touch me, bastard!"

This man- no, this monster- withdrew his hand. "But Lovina…"

I looked at the ravaged bodies on the ground. I could barely recognize their forms for what they were- lion and deer, bear and hawk. I took a deep breath and held it, trying to hide the tremor in my hands. _I was so afraid._ And… and… where was my useless brother when you needed a distraction? Where was the stupid tomato bastard? Didn't he say he would keep me safe?

I gripped the white handkerchief in my pocket. Surrender wouldn't be an option here…

I stood straighter, eyes focusing above his head. I drew on my Italian heritage, remembering all the wars my brother and I had been in…

and ran.

Surprise gave me an advantage- by the time Edward had realized what was happening I already had a head start.

He began running after me and god, he was fast. But I was Italian, and I was faster.

"Antonio*, you bastard! Come save me!"

**.**

*Spain~

**.**

**.**

**Finland:**

He reached out a hand to lift up the beauty before him, only to have their hand snatched from him by a tall blond. Edward snarled slightly and the boy pulled the petite figure closer.

He smoothed his expression. "I was just about to help them to class. They can come with me."

The nervous Finnish boy remained glued to the stony-eyes Swede.

"D'n't t'ch m' w'fe". He looked down at the adorable Finn next to him.

"Su-su-su san" He stuttered under the gaze of his friend. "I s-said it already. I-I'm a man. I can't be your wife!"

His expression remained dark, "Y'r m' w'fe."

He shook his head, pouting, "I'm not your wife. And I can't believe that's how you introduced me to your brothers!"

The arguing couple- _Were they a couple?_- moved slowly away from Edward, leaving him in a state of confusion. _Was he a guy? Or girl?_ _What had just happened?_

When the two reached the corner of the building the taller boy hung back for a moment, sending a glare full of warning in his direction, before moving on.

**.**

Lol. So you can tell that I ship Finland and Sweden. They're just too cute together! I wasn't sure, when I started writing this, whether I'd keep him as a boy or girl (see note at beginning), but I figured: hey. He already looks enough like a girl. Why not? And this pairing is practically cannon...

Did you find it awkward where I wrote "they" and "them"? I was trying to avoid gender-specific word to make it work…

**.**

**.**

**Unknown:**

He smiled his beautiful, crooked smile. And I frowned. A theory began forming in my mind and if it was true, of which I was slowly becoming certain, I would make him sorry.

'Do you know, Edward Cullen, that one of the many signs of a false smile is if it is stronger on one side? The side of your brain in charge of your more- rational processes? The side not run by your emotions- is trying hard to make it appear real, and so the opposite half of your mouth is pulled up more: "happier", as such.'

He frowned. 'You shouldn't say cruel things like that.'

I watched in shock and indignation as he swept away my argument as simple jealousy over my friend's position as his girlfriend.

I strode forward, using my intimidating presence to make him cower in front of me. 'I don't like how you're treating my friend,' I spat, 'so you'd better smarten up pretty fast.'

**.**

I had this idea, from something I read somewhere, so I just wrote it… But I couldn't seem to fit the idea to any country. All I know is that it's someone defending her friend, trying to stop the heartbreak that would come from him cheating on her…

**.**

**.**

Hey~! This story has been more than a year in the making! I'm sorry for those few characters where I just don't quite get their personalities and thoughts right. I know Greece is intelligent and dreams of discussions about philosophers, but me? I have no clue about the topics he'd know. I'm trying to encompass each character in these oneshots of between 100 and 500 words and, whilst (I hope) I know some really well, I can't write them all. I had originally planned for this to be a couple of pieces just for fun and it still is, but there are a lot more than I started out with; it's been a multiple-holiday project to relax with. If you want to give me more characters and what you might do with them go ahead; I'll make a note. And I may just end up writing some more later, if I have lots of ideas.

I hope you enjoyed this: It comes from the horror at the distinct lack of twilight-bashing, Hetalia crossovers out there and my love of the only other one I have found. じゃね～, goodbye~!

Word count: 4361

Also, there are only tons of dots in this fanfiction because of the annoying way Fanfiction won't let me do extra space between the oneshots.


End file.
